The Breakup
The Breakup 'is a fanfiction of ''Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. Summary Gumball & Penny breakup Transcript (At home.) Sullvan: CAN I JOIN THE STORY!!? Gumball & Penny: Sorry,boy.... Sullvan: ....................................... (Gumball & Penny are watching a movie) (Outside, you hear a slap & Gumball & Penny run out crying) (Later at Gumball's house) Darwin: What happened? Gumball: We broke up! (Everyone gasps) (the next day, Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald have a meeting) Nicole: Did Penny tell you what happened? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah, they had a fight. Nicole: Gumball said it was about them not being able to kiss. Mr. Fitzgerald: You're Right. (Meanwhile, Darwin, Anais & Richard are chilling) Darwin: (beatboxing) Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Richard: Chillin on the couch! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Drinking sodas, looking cool! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Paper Bag'll keep it cool all night! Darwin, Anais & Richard: WOAHHH! Richard: Chillin. All: Huh?! MeeMee: Stop it! (Back to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) (Nicole gets a call) Anais: Mom, get over here! Gumball's trying to escape! (She gets to the house & helps Darwin, Anais & Richard pull Gumball back in) Gumball: Penny!! Penny!! Nicole: We're going to need some backup! (Gumball is now tied to the couch) Gumball: Penny!! Penny. Penny!!! Nicole: Alright. Roll call. Darwin? Darwin: Here! Nicole: Anais? Anais: Here! Nicole: Richard? Richard: Here! Nicole: Hector? Hector: I'm here! Nicole: Larry? Larry: Here! I'm not liking this! (suddenly a call comes) Nicole: Hello? Mr. Fitzgerald. I got some backup for Gumball. You? Mr. Fitzgerald: I got Carrie, Rachel, Jamie, Teri, Masami, Tina, AiAi, MeeMee, Crypto & Tobias. Nicole: I got my family as well as Larry & Hector. (everyone takes turns watching Gumball & Penny) (meanwhile, Bobert watches both houses, mad at what's happening: Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald what appears to be taking engagment rings that Gumball & Penny were going to give each other) Bobert: This...Ends...Now! (Gumball & Penny go into thier rooms & realized something wrong) Gumball & Penny: What the? (searches through thier rooms) OUR RINGS!!! (Bobert arrives at the scene) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Why do have Gumball & Penny's engagement rings?! Nicole: How did you know? Bobert: I spied on you. (Meanwhile Gumball & Penny are crying over the lost of the rings & thier relationships) Gumball & Penny: Once we find out who took our rings, (with red eyes) WE MAKE SURE THEY"LL NEVER WALK AGAIN! (Back to Bobert) Bobert: Will they find out? Nicole: Nope, they wouldn't notice a thing. (suddenly a bed comes down the stairs) Gumball & Penny: Where's our rings?! Nicole: Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Both: How did you know? Anais: Unless there's a snitch here. (Bobert is shown with a phone) Bobert: What? It's my civic duty to report stolen porperty! Nicole: We take care of this. Gumball: Mom? Penny: Dad? Both: You stole our rings? Nicole: Yes but we had to. Mr. Fitzgerald: We had something in common: We both don't want you 2 to be together Gumball & Penny (getting very mad): WHAT?! Bobert: Uh, Oh! (runs outside) Gumball & Penny: AHHHHH!!!!! You think taking advantage of our breakup & get away with it?! (Both Karate Chop the couch & punch a hole in the wall) You're going wish you were never born! (realize everyone's gone) Gumball: MOM!! Penny: DAD!! (both start running & leaving a trail of destruction) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Bobert, why are they doing this?! Bobert: It's the Power of Love! Gumball (in distance): MOM!! Penny (in distance): DAD!! (Everyone runs) Gumball (threateningly): Mom?! Penny (also threatenigly): Dad?! (later) Nicole: Our cars! Mr. Fitzgerald: Stay here. (Gumball & Penny lift a car) Gumball: Where's my mom? Penny: And my dad? (both see them try to escape & they jump on the cars' hoods) Gumball & Penny: Give us back our rings! Nicole: Stole your rings? We were just getting pizza. Gumball: Uh, that was a week ago. Mr. Fitzgerald: We got lost? Nicole: We were looking for you ever since to give you back your rings. Gumball & Penny (gasp happily): Our rings! Gumball: Well, maybe we misjudged you! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald shifts thier cars in reverse) Penny: Sorry, that we were so cross of you! (Cars shift beneath & Gumball & Penny scream. They fall on the ground.) Nicole: Catch the rings! (everyone catches the rings & get into the car) Gumball & Penny: Why, you! Nicole: We're sorry! Gumball & Penny: For what? Mr. Fitzgerald: This! (rams the car towards them) (Nicole does the same) Gumball & Penny: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (get run over & die) (Nicole & the others leave & Bobert appears) Bobert: OK, Now I"m a little bit peeved! (looks at the two) This isn't how it supposed to end. (starts charging) I hope this works! (Bobert charges Gumball & Penny & they open thier eyes in rage & anger of Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald's betrayal) (Meanwhile Larry is watching TV) Larry: I'm glad I left Nicole & her group. They were very crazy! And so were Gumball & Penny! (Gumball and Penny burst out the doors as Larry looks suprised.) OH GOD!!!!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: YOU! WHERE ARE OUR PARENTS??!!!!!! Larry: UH.....THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: MOM!!!!!! Penny: DAD!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: Thank's Larry!!! (Sprint away.) Larry: Ok? Awkward. (Meanwhile Nicole, Mr. Fitzgerald & the group are at home) Nicole: Now Gumball & Penny are dead, they will neither be together (laughs evilly & the others join in) Bobert: Oh my God! I got to go tell Gumball & Penny! (runs off to find them) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Oh, hi! Nicole: Bobert, a question. How did Penny get into the house earlier? Bobert: After you took thier rings, I carried her to here. That's all. Nicole: Why did you help them with this? Bobert: I saw the breakup myself! The real reason they broke up was that you threatened both of them that you 2 would move to different town if they break up right now! Gumball: ''MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Penny: ''DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Bobert: I think we have company! (hides) Nicole: Gumball?! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny?! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Why are you still alive?! Get them! (the groups charge at them) (Gumball & Penny deploy wingpacks on thier backs & fly to dodge the ambush) Nicole: What the?! Bobert: Wingpacks' fully functional. Nicole: You brought Gumball & Penny back to live?! Why?! Bobert: Because I saw all of you laughing evilly. So I decided to upgrade them & not just to resscurrect them! Gumball & Penny: GIVE US BACK OUR RINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene becomes static) Bobert (panting): We're experiencing some technical difficultties! In the meantime, you can go to a commerical while I recharge, ok? Everyone: Okay. (Commerical Breaks for 10 minutes!) Bobert: It's about time you got back! Sorry for the interuption! I had to escape to Hector's cave, just to get out of the mess. I took the camera with me you wouldn't had to see what was about to happen, but I will describe it. (walks through the Forest of Doom by the forest trail as describes it) Gumball & Penny were charging at Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald, but they dodged them at the last minute. Then Nicole pushed the bus on the 2 thus killing them again. Then this time they buried them. Then I had to escape because I betrayed them. At least I'm now home. (Next Day, At School) Miss Simian: Does Anyone Know Where Gumball Watterson & Penny Fitzgerald is? Everyone but Bobert: Nope. (Bobert looks at them suspiciously) (After school, Bobert walks to the graveyard where Gumball & Penny are buried at) Bobert: If I did it once, I'll do it again! (shoots charges into the grave) Maybe I need some Dark Energon. (Picks up to 2 slivers of Dark Energon & places 2 tubes into Gumball & Penny's heads. He inserts them & come back to live again) Gumball & Penny: Bobert!. Thanks! Bobert: You're welcome! But this time you need a disguise. Gumball & Penny: Like what? Bobert: Splicing. (fuses Gumball & Penny together) (The being has the same mold as Penny, but eyes instead eyeholes, as well as cat ears, a tail. She is also blue & wearing brown sneakers) Bobert: Now you need clothing (gives the being one of Gumball's shirts & one of Nicole's skirts) Now you need a name. Hmm. (thinks) Since you're a fusion of Gumball & Penny, you'll be named PenBall. PenBall (Sounds like Gumball & Penny talking at once): PenBall? I like it! Bobert: I'll tell you 1 more thing: once you put the engagement rings on your ring fingers. You 2 will be back to normal. Got it? PenBall: Got it! (The Next Day) Narrator: Alright. After 7 hours of getting Gummy Lee out of the microwave-(Sees Penball.) Whaaaaaaaa? Hot Dog: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................Is it a girrafe? PenBall: I have my shell on you know. Hot Dog: Oh! (Sullvan walks in.) Sullvan: Hey, Best Brother in the wo-(Sees Penball also.) Oh...my.....golly....what the heck is that? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!?? A CAMEL???? (Crypto walks in) Crypto: Hello! How- (Sees Penball also) What...the...hell! Who is that??!! (meanwhile at school) Bobert: I hope this plan works. Miss Simian: That go for roll call. (the door is seen flying off) PenBall: Sorry, I'm late! Miss Simian: What is that thing?! The Students except Bobert: Who are you? PenBall: Ball, PenBall. Darwin: PenBall? Tina: Excuse me, but I usely beat up new kids. (PenBall jumps on Tina & unsteahes claws & knocks Tina down) (at the principal's office) Principal Brown: OK, why did you do that?! (Penball slices Principal Brown's hair off) Penball: She got me mad, that's all! (Nigel laughs nervously) (later at the Wattersons' house) Darwin: That was weird. Anais: I know. Nicole: What was weird? Darwin: This new student. She calls herself PenBall. Nicole: PenBall? (calls Mr. Fitzgerald) Get the news? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yup. Nicole & Mr, Fitzgerald: Hmmm.... (Nicole hangs up) Nicole: Kids, I got a plan. (shows Bobert looking outside) Bobert: Uh, oh. That's not good! (turns around to see Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald's minions) All of the minions (evilly): Where are you going, Bobert? Bobert: I was just leaving. Darwin (with the evil eyes from The Dream): What's the rush? (Nicole arrives) Nicole: I'll tell you this Bobert, you smell like barf! Bobert (angrily): YOU SMELL LIKE BARF! (This angers everyone & advance to Bobert) Bobert: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (the scream is so loud that PenBall noticed it) PenBall: BOBERT! (runs to the neighborhood) Bobert! Bobert? (sees the rings) Hmm. (picks them up) (Bobert, meanwhile, is hanging from a tree & sees PenBall so he tries to warn her) PenBall: Let's do it. (puts the 2 rings on both ring fingers, causing her to split back to Gumball & Penny) Gumball (looks at himself): Huh. Penny (looks at herself): That's easier than we thought. (Bobert falls out of the tree) Bobert: Gumball! Penny! IT'S A TRAP! Gumball & Penny: A trap?! (get restrained) (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald appear & take the rings) Gumball & Penny: Give us back our rings or we'll kick your ass! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Watch your mouth! Nicole: Besides we've came to an ultimatuim. Gumball & Penny: What's that?! Bobert: Ultimatum. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-U-M. It's a final decision to get rid of a problem. Mr. Fitzgerald: Meaning, if we can't have these rings... Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: ...no one can! (throw the rings down to the sewer) (Gumball & Penny see this & start growling angrily) (Darwin, Carrie & Anais back away a bit) (Gumball & Penny's faces changes from mad to sad & start to cry) Bobert: Uh, oh! (hides because he still can short circuit) (Pretty soon, they start wailing thier eyes out & go down to the floor) Nicole: Come on, guys. Let's start packing. (Bobert turns on his X-Ray vision after everyone leaves & sees something horrifying: thier brain cells are catching on fire & radiation is slowing coming out of them as sparks) (He sees flashbacks of Gumball & Penny's times during The End, The Pressure, The Mystery, The Gi, The Party, The Date, The Meddler, The Knights, The Flower, The Skull, The Storm, The Dream, The Shell & more) Bobert (ominously): Now they're tampering with forces they don't understand & it's a force to be reckoned with! Everyone but the Wattersons, The Fitzgeralds & Bobert: Bye, guys! Nicole: Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Both: Get in the car! Gumball & Penny (almost inaudbile): Don't tell us what to do. Everyone but Bobert: Huh? Bobert: Uh-oh. Darwin: What did you say? Gumball & Penny (normally but annoyed): Don't tell us what to do. Bobert: Uh-oh! Nicole: Come on, Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Come on, Penny! Both: Get in the car & say goodbye! Gumball & Penny: ''DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Bobert: UH-OH!!! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald sigh) Nicole: Come on! Mr. Fitzgerald: Don't be ridiculous! (Both slap thier kids in the face causing Gumball & Penny roar in anger) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Aah! Bobert, what's going on?! Bobert: It's you! Because you got rid of thier rings, the Dark Energon inside has released all of your kids repressed anger out! Gumball & Penny: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!'' Bobert: ''RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' (Everyone starts running, then Sullvan on a jetpack appears.) Sullvan: Hey guys! Nicole: Sullvan! Run! Sullvan: Why? Nicole: THAT!!!! (Sullvan sees Penny and Gumball chasing the others.) Sullvan: Them? PPSSHHH......I got this! (Gumball and Penny approach Sullvan takes out a radio playing a sonic boom) Penny & Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darwin: Thanks buddy!!!! Sullvan: NP! (Turns the volume up.) Gumball & Penny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sullvan: That was also for swearin! (Take out earplug in his ears.) Anais: What wrong with that dude? Bobert: If he keep turn the music up, I'm killing myself. (Takes out earplug in his ears.) (Gumball & Penny ram the radio on Sullivan's head, killing him) Sullivan: Oh, come on! Everyone but Gumball & Penny: Sullivan! Gumball & Penny: That's for not goddamn swearing & trying to kill us, Sullivan! Sullvan: You know im just trying to keep this show from getting cancelled........Oh and BTW, You two should just be a couple again......... (dies) Gumball,and Penny: ..............Oh................But......we'll do that later........ (At The Watterson House) Nicole: Darwin, Richard, hold the barricade! Darwin: OK! Nicole: How are you doing? Mr. Fitzgerald: Just fine. (Suddenly, a blast clear both barricades) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: HUH?! (Both see Bobert outside) Both: Bobert, what are you doing?! Bobert: What I have to! (Gumball & Penny go inside) Gumball & Penny (omniously): You have to learn not to take advantage of our breakup! (You hears screams & crashing at both houses as Bobert watches) Bobert: What? (the couple come out) Gumball & Penny: Wow, that felt good! (you hear a lot of cracking) Bobert: Now that you've gotten rid of your family & friends, there's still 1 more enemy to defeat. (points to the camera) Them! (all 3 look menacingly at the cameraman) Cameraman: I'm out of here! (panting) (all 3 lunge at him) Cameraman: AAH! Help me! (meanwhile at the Cooking Segment) Narrator: Ok. Now you put the spagetti in the oven. Hot Dog: DUHH......OKAY! Narrator: Remember. Just put it all the way to 800 degrees. (Shows the building on fire.) Narrator: You idiot!....I said 800 degrees, not 8000 degrees!..... Hot Dog: .........Oh......... Narrator: ................(Sighs.) Never mind.... (At the street) Gumball: We noticed something! Bobert: What? Penny: We hadn't just kiss before, we never had intercourse together. Bobert: Gross! But it's worth a shot. (gets a stopwatch) Let's see how long will it take for 2 to have sex. Gumball & Penny: Let's do it! (start making out) Bobert: Ok, now start taking your clothes off. (clothes fly onto him) Not on me! Now you've wrapped your arms together, but try your legs. (Gumball & Penny wrap thier legs around each other) Bobert: Now try to fuck each other. (He starts hearing moaning coming from the 2) (meanwhile Nicole, Crypto & Mr. Fitzgerald sees this happen) Nicole: What are they doing? Sullvan: I have no idea......................Well....I'm going back to my grave to wait for Hot Dog to revive me.......(Leaves.) (Bobert sees them) Bobert: Watch Out! Gumball & Penny (as Penny has an orgasm, both get impaled by a spear threw by Dinky): OOOWWWWW!!!!!!!! Bobert: NOOO!!!!!! (Shows Dinky in the forest,as a giant looking angry after he wasn't told that everyone left in The Cruise,foaming his mouth,with an crossbow.) Dinky: YOU SON OF OF A BLE BLOP!!!!!!!!!!! GUMBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bobert looks at him madly) Bobert: OH GOD!!! I HAVE TO SEND YOU 2 TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!! OK!!! LETS TAKE A LOOK WHERE IT HURTS!!!! (Sees.) O_O (Shows Hot Dog behind Bobert,with a hole on his head....) Hot Dog: ........Wait until they have children! Bobert: NOT NOW, I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULENCE!!! (Hot Dog sees where it hurts.) Hot Dog: 0_0 Ugghhh....(Faints.) (Later, the ambulance arrives) Doctor Butt: Should we take the dog also? Bobert: (Sees Hot Dog drooling.) No.....I think he'll be fine........ Doctor Butt: Ok.... Bobert: Take him anyway...I think he's dead........ Doctor Butt: Alright! (Ambulence leaves) (Later, the report comes in) TV: OMG!!!! A CAT & A PEANUT DIED!!!!!!!!! Darwin: I can't belive Gumball is dead! ;( Bobert (outburst): IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!!!!! (runs off crying) Darwin: I'm going to cry! Anais: Me too! (the next day at school) (everyone has tears in thier eyes especially Bobert) Miss Simian: I don't what to actually teach. (starts cry herself) Crypto: Since everyone is crying, I playing my phone. (Takes out his phone) (at the principal office) Principal Brown: This is definitely a problem, Officer! Doughnut Sheriff: What is it? Principal Brown: Everyone in the town can't stop crying, & are too depressed to anything! (starts crying as well) (at Gumball & Penny's funeral) Doughnut Sheriff: Oh, my! Everyone in the town is here! This is going harder than I thought! (Sullvan pulls Hot Dog's dead corpse on a wagon.) Bobert: What are you- Sullvan: Don't mind me......(Leaves.) Darwin: I'll miss Gumball........... (Crys.) Bobert: Oh man! (to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU COULD'VE JUST GAVE THEM THEIR RINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! SULLVAN WAS RIGHT!!!! THEY COULD'VE JUST BE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!! (Crys.) Mr. Fizgerald: Wha-IT WAS DINKY WHO SHOT THEM!!!! Bobert: Well, I would complain to him, but he's dead! I killed him! Carrie: Well, this one time, Sullvan revived every deceased character in Elmore! Mabye he'll help us! (At a lab) Sullvan: NO WAY!!!!! IM NOT GONNA REVIVE THESE 2! Bobert: WHHYYY??!!!!! Sullvan: They killed my brothers................ Bobert: Oh.............. Sullvan: Ughhh.......FINE!!!!! Everyone: Yeah! Sullvan: BUT!!!! Everyone: HUH!!??? Sullvan: You'll have to defeat someone! Darwin: Who!? (Sullvan points to a monster similar to the one from Cloverfield) Bobert: GOT IT!!! (Later) Sullvan: Alright!!!!! Here goes!!!!! (Sullvan turns on a switch that shocks Penny & Gumball, but turns them back into PenBall,and Hot Dog revives also.) Hot Dog: OH DEAR GOD!!!! THE GIRAFFE CAMEL THING IS HERE AGAIN!!!! PenBall: I'm not a-.....Yes.....I'm back. Bobert: I need some wedding stuff! Nicole: Why? Bobert: BEACUASE GUMBALL & PENNY'S WEDDING IS TOMORROW!!!! Sullvan: Hmm...episodes startin to get borin soooo.........YOU KNOW WHAT!!!???(Gives PenBall the finger, but its censored....) PenBall: O_O (An arrow almost hits them.) Sullvan: I HATE YOU!!!!!! (Jumps out a window,and runs away,though he explodes afterwards.) I QUIT! JUST KILL ME ALL YOU WANT YOU STUPID WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR!!! Crypto: So long, idiot! You be gone forever! (Tecnical difficultties!) (On the Cooking Segment.) (Shows a yummy looking spagetti.) Narrator: Mmmmm.....That is one good looking spagetti.... (Shows the actual spaghetti, looking burnt...) Hot Dog: I'm good at making spaghetti! MeeMee: Well... (Eats the spaghetti) Nope! You a terrible cooker! (Back with the others.) Hot Dog: I quit too! Bobert: Ok, first we need some wedding clothes. Nicole: I'll get my wedding dress. Bobert: Whose going to get the tuxedo then? Darwin: I will. Bobert: Check. Next, we needed music. (sees Juke) Check. Now we need 2 replacement engagement rings rings. (he says this to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) (Bobert laces Gumball & Penny's wedding clothes with Dark Energon just in case this doesn't work) (at the wedding) Bobert: Ready? PenBall: Ready! (puts on the rings & splits back to Gumball & Penny) (Nicole & her family catch Gumball in the tuxedo) (Mr. Fitzgerald & his family catch Penny in the wedding dress) (after the ceremony, Gumball & Penny whisper something to Bobert) Bobert: Seems we have a favor. (Juke plays Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars) Bobert: Oh, yeah yeah, Oh yeah yeah yeah, Ooh! Nicole: O_O........They're gonna sing aren't they? Mr. Fitzgerald: Huh? Well....MAYBE! Gumball: Never had much faith in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on the line. Penny: But swimming in your world is something spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night. (Shows Dinky hiding behind a bush,aiming an arrow at the two,but misses,and the hides behind an fence.) Dinky: (Whispering.) You sons of a ble blop......... (gets hit by his own arrow & dies) I quit as well! Gumball & Penny: Cause our sex takes us to paradise. Yeah our sex takes us to paradise. Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: What the...?! Gumball & Penny: And it shows, yeah yeah yeah. (to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. (as they say this, Gumball & Penny start to hover from the power) (Bobert joins in) Bobert: Yeah you 2 make them feel like, they've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Gumball, Penny & Bobert: Oh, yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! (Darwin, Crypto, MeeMee, & Carrie join in the singing) Gumball & Darwin: You bring us to our knees. Penny, Crypto, & Carrie: You make us testify. (Anais joins in) Anais: You can make a sinner change his ways. Gumball & Penny: Open your gates I can't wait to see the light. And right there is where I wanna stay. Cause our sex takes us to paradise. Yeah your sex takes me to paradise. Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Stopping singing! Gumball & Penny: And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald run out of the church) Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Gumball, Penny, Bobert, MeeMee, Crypto, Darwin, Carrie & Anais: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Gumball & Penny: Can we just stay here? Spend the rest of our days here. Bobert, Crypto, Darwin, Carrie & Anais: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Gumball & Penny fly up to space) Gumball & Penny: Can't we just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here. Cause you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah, you 2 make us feel like, we've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Everyone but Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerarld: Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! Oh yeah yeah. Oh yeah yeah yeah. Ooh! (song ends) Nicole: Wow! Mr. Fitzgerald: That's a weird song. (Gumball & Penny who were walking together suddenly stop & turn angrily) Gumball & Penny: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Nicole: He said that's a weird song. Gumball: Watch it, Mom. Penny: Yeah watch it, Dad. Gumball & Penny: We'll get you & it'll look like a fucking bloody accident! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Watch your mouth! Crypto and MeeMee: You aready said that! Gumball & Penny: ''SHUT UP!! We mean it! We'll end you! Nicole: You know what... THAT'S IT! Mr. Fiztgerald: SAME HERE! Nicole: We had it up to here with your relationship! Take Carrie! Mr. Fitzgerald: Take Tobias! MeeMee: Don't take me! Take him! (Points at Crypto) He'll date with you! (Runs away) AHHH!!!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: NOT EACHOTHER! GET OVER IT! (Gumball & Penny start to cry a bit) Gumball & Penny: (crying) You don't seem to understand. (both stop crying & start to go berserk) We...are...MEANT...(thier eyes turn to a Dark Energon purple) FOR...EACH OTHER FOREVER!!! (they scream angrily at the top of thier lungs before they lunge at Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) Bobert: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU 2 DID! YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!! (calmly) Bye! (leaves with everyone else) (later the carnage is shown from a distance) (Bobert eats popcorn) Everyone else: Are you going to share those? Bobert: Nope! (Sal Left Thumb comes by.) Sal: WOAH HO HO!!! THIS I GOTTA SEE! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: THAT'S IT! (They both throw their children in the car.) THERE'S GONNA BE SOME GOOD PUNISHMENT ON THE WAY HOME! (Drive away.) (Everyone is shocked.) Sal: They're gonna get spanked aren't they? Bobert: Yes............ This wouldn't end well! (At The Wattersons house, you can hear spanking) (At The Fitzgerald's House, you can also hear spanking) Nicole: That felt good! Mr. Fitzgerald: Dito. Bobert (worried): Mrs. Watterson & Mr. Fitzgerald, do you have any ''idea what you've done?! Nicole: Why are you worried? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah, Nicole & I won. Bobert: NO! You made the situation even worse! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: How? Bobert: How? HOW?! I'LL EXPLAIN HOW! You have been stressing Gumball & Penny! And I think you guys went too far! YOU'LL BE LIVING IN THE SEWERS!!! (Shows Hot Dog in the sewers.) Hot Dog: If my brother quits, I quit too. (back to Bobert, you hear like glass shattering) Nicole: What was that? Darwin: That's the sound of hearts being broken. Mr. Small: Remember, the Sock. Nicole: Oh. Bobert: Everyone put these on, they're X-Ray Googles. (everyone puts them on) Bobert: Now, focus them to Gumball & Penny's rooms. They're possibly crying there. (1 group turns to Gumball's House & the other to Penny's) Bobert: Hey, where are Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald? (in the Wattersons' house) Nicole: Man, Bobert's asshole! Bobert (hearing that): I HEARD THAT! Mr. Fitzgerald: Sorry. Nicole: Well, at least our plan worked. Gumball: *sniff* What plan? Penny: *sniff* Yeah, what plan? Mr. Fitzgerald: We actually planned this after what happened in The Knights. Gumball & Penny: This was your plan all along? Nicole: Yeah, you 2 should think twice before you pick a lover. Mr. Fitzgerald: Or we'll break you up again. Gumball & Penny (getting the madest they've ever been): '''THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG???!!!! Bobert (having seen this & pushes people away): Back, back, BACK!! (back to the house) Nicole (now worried): Uh, kids? Gumball & Penny: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You think you can plan & take advantage of our breakup & get away with it?! (punch so hard, a hole appear where the door would be) YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!! (back to Bobert) Darwin: Bobert, where are you going? Bobert: I'm hiding, that's what! (Hot Dog is shown behind Bobert.) Hot Dog: HELLO! Bobert: AH! Didn't you quit? Hot Dog: ........................I wanted to get DNA......... Bobert: .............Not now!................ (Gumball,and Penny, beat up their parents,and destroy town.) Hot Dog: O_O................. (Dinky comes out of a pillow.) Dinky: REMEMBER ME,BOBERT? Bobert: O_O YOUR MOTHER AND PENNY'S FATHER CALLED YOU STUPID!!!! Dinky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes upstairs and beats up the two.) (Bobert gets an idea) Bobert: Hmm.... DARWIN! CARRIE! YOUR MOTHER & PENNY'S WILL BREAK YOU UP NEXT!!!! Darwin & Carrie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (go upstairs & beat up the 2 with Dinky) (Upstairs...) (The three are beating up Nicole,and Penny's father.) (Dinky sees Gumball,and Penny.) Dinky: GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shoots another arrow at them, though this time he uses a gernade.) (The gernade explodes.) Gumball,and Penny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW ANGRY THEY ARE NOW!!!!! D:.) Who..threw...that................. (Everyone points at Nicole,and Mr.Fitzgerald,and Dinky throws his arrow at them...) Gumball and Penny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bobert pops out) Bobert: I'm sorry kids but we're going to have to change to a nature show, ok? (A Koala is shown with Bobert) Instead let's look at the koala. Oh, my god, you should see this! Semen & Blood flying through the air like junebugs in a swamp! Maybe it's over, let's look! (shows Gumball & Penny getting impaled by Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) WHOA!!! That was entirely my bad! I remembered 1 time when Tobias tried to break up Gumball & Penny the same way, but he got sent to the emergency room for a whole week! Wait, I think Gumball & Penny are in trouble, deep trouble!!! Sullvan: SHUT UUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!!! (Shows Gumball & Penny extremely weakened by Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerlad) Crypto: Okay! I quit! (Kills himself with his wepons) TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers